True Blood: And When I Die
"And When I Die" is the twelfth episode of season four of the American television series True Blood and the forty-eighth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Scott Winant and written by producer Raelle Tucker. It first aired on HBO on Sunday, September 11th, 2011. In this episode, Bill Compton and the other vampires try to clean up the mess left in the aftermath of their showdown with Marnie Stonebrook. Nan Flanagan comes to Bill's office for one final confrontation. Marnie may be dead, but her spirit lives on and tries to take possession of Lafayette Reynolds. Jesus Velasquez must rely upon his dark gifts to save his lover. The former members of Marnie's coven must band together to put an end to her madness once and for all. Meanwhile Debbie Pelt, having been rejected by Alcide, blames Sookie, and comes to her house looking for a little payback. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Special Guest Stars Guest-Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * True Blood was created by Alan Ball. It is based on the "Sookie Stackhouse" series of novels by author Charlaine Harris. * Series based on "The Southern Vampire Mysteries" series of novels written by Charlaine Harris. This episode is based on events presented in the 2004 novel Dead to the World. * This episode is rated TV-MA. * Casting for this episode was provided by Junie Lowry Johnson, CSA and Libby Goldstein. * This episode is included on the True Blood: The Complete Fourth Season DVD and Blu-ray collections, which was released by HBO Home Video on October 21st, 2012. The episode is also included on the True Blood: The Complete Series DVD and True Blood: The Complete Series/Blu-ray collections. * "And When I Die" is the season finale. * The title of the episode is taken from the song "And When I Die" by The Heavy, which is featured in this episode. * Final appearance of Jessica Tuck as Nan Flanagan. * Includes guest appearances by Lois Smith and Michael Raymond-James reprising their roles as Adele Stackhouse and Ren Lenier. Both characters were introduced and killed off in season one. * Steve Newlin appeared last in the season two episode "I Will Rise Up", though he did appear in flashback and dream sequences in "I Smell a Rat" and "Evil Is Going On" in season three. * Ginger, the Fangtasia fangbanger, appeared last in "Cold Grey Light of Dawn". * First appearance of Scott Foley as Patrick Devins. He will become an important character in season five. * Behind the scenes appearance of Russell Edgington. He was the "Big Bad" of season three. The implication in this episode is that he has escaped confinement and will be back for revenge. It is implied that Russell may have been the one to turn Steve Newlin into a vampire. See also External Links * * * * * * "And When I Die" at the True Blood Wiki ---- Category:2011/Episodes Category:September, 2011/Episodes